


Jensen The Martian Poster (SPN RPF) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Challenge Art, Community: spn_cinema, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop Composite Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: This is a Photoshop composite of Jensen inspired by and incorporating elements of a poster for the 2015 movieThe Martian.





	Jensen The Martian Poster (SPN RPF) - Art

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry in the 2017 Round 8 of the [SPN Cinema Challenge on LJ](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com), based on the movie _The Martian_. 
> 
> Should the image below disappear sometime in the future (yes, Photobucket, you have permanently traumatized me!), you can find it on Dreamwidth [here](https://cybel.dreamwidth.org/93095.html).


End file.
